Where doors can lead you to
by Dendey
Summary: Well a girl opens her bedroom door one morning to find out that it leads her somewhere else than it usually does...actually it leads her right into the kitchen of the lookout! AU, WIP
1. Going through the door

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me, but to Akira Toriyama and various others. I make no money with this...well if laughter isn't a valuable currency that is!

Allright, Ladies and Gentlemen! This is a first try at something that's been playing havok with my mind for a few years now.

Like it, leave me a Review. Hate it, do the same!

DRRRRRRDRRRRRDRRRRRRDRRRR!!!

Groggily throwing the covers off of her, she crawled out of bed to shut her damned alarm clock off. "There, all better now.", she mumbled to herself and stumbled over to her bedroom door, thinking how great it would be if the door could lead her directly to the kitchen and what fun it would be to have someone like Mister Popo around so she wouldn't have to make her coffee all on her own and having to wait for it...Opening the door and expecting to step down the stairs leading up to her bedroom, she missbalanced and fell forward, landing on the hard and cold marble floor of..."The kitchen?", she wondered, looking up and around the room, really looking at it for the first time, for there was Mister Popo, right in front of her actually, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"_Would you like a cup?"_, he asked her friendly, even if he wondered just where she came from.

"Huh?", she asked back, bewildered for she hadn't understood a single word he'd said. "Erm..._nani?"_, she tried, for she'd figured that if Mister Popo had sounded as if he'd been speaking japanese, she could as well try to do so too, but 'what' was one of the very few japanese words she knew...

"_Would you like a cup of coffee? You look as if you need it."_, he repeated himself to her and just motioned to the cup in his hands as there was no recognition flashing across her features, but once she'd gotten a good look at the cup in his hands, accompanied by his gesture between her and the cup, she practically jumped up and took the cup from him.

"Thanks.", she whispered lowly, blowing some of the steam from the dark liquid and taking a small sip.

"How you know how speak this language?!", he boomed. Mister Popo was shell shocked to the core of his very being. He only spoke a little bit of namekian and he knew for a fact that he didn't speak it all that well and that he always forgot to use some words in the sentences. Kami had tought him to speak it to pass the time on the lookout, but Mister Popo never would've expected anyone else to be able to speak it as fluently as that girl in front of him, she sounded quite a lot like Kami had...when he'd still been alive.

"You wait, I go other here.", he informed her hurriedly and ran off to find the new guardian of earth, Dende and maybe even Piccolo. He was positive that at least one of them would know what to do with the girl.

Blinking after the retreating back of Mister Popo, she figured she could just as well do as he'd said...or tried to say, so she sat down at an empty table in the kitchen and continued to sip the glorious liquid in the cup, the one and only thing that could wake her up, coffee!!!


	2. nursing a cup of coffee and daydreaming

Hello again! Short as it is, it's enough to dream a little bit more, ain't it callientitan? Oh and btw. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! I was close to taking the whole story down again...but now that I know there's someone out there who actually reads it...that wouldn't be much of a nice thing to do, now would it? So instead I post another lil' chap! Just for you _**Callietitan**_

"_Dende! Dende!"_, he screamed, searching everywhere for the young god.

"_What's wrong this time?"_, Piccolo grumbled, striding into the palace, having been disturbed in his meditation by the loud shouts the heavenly servant was emanating.

"_There's this strange girl in the kitchen and it seams as if she can't understand anything but namekian!", _he babbled, never noticing Goku and Vegeta landing behind Piccolo, with Gohan and Mirai no Trunks beginning to show in the distance, approaching quite fast.

"_Hya, there Piccolo!"_, Goku greeted his friend, he'd come by with Vegeta and the kids to use the hyperbolic time chamber for some training, because they had already demolished the gravity room the day before.

"_Hello Son-Goku, Vegeta, Trunks...GOHAN!"_, Dende greeted them and ran to hug his friend as a welcome. He had spotted them instantly the second he had rounded the corner to meet the person yelling for him all over the palace.

"_Hi, Dende. What's up with Piccolo? He looks all grim and moody again..."_, he observed his mentor.

"_There's a strange girl sitting in the kitchen."_, Mister Popo repeated himself again, so as to inform the newcomers of the current news.

"_Well, then. So what? Just throw her out already!"_, Vegeta snarled, he wasn't in the mood to wait longer than he had to.

"_Not so fast."_, Piccolo waved his suggestion away and went to go to the kitchen to have a look at the girl himself.

Well, maybe nursing a cup of coffee wasn't exactly the best idea when one was sleeping and dreaming about one's favorite manga, but who could blame her? Her imagination was so crazy sometimes that she saw the weirdest things, thought the most unheard of things and thought about dragons as being cute, exactly the way like a three-year-old would think a teddy-bear to be cute and getting the unsurpressable urge to cuddle it. //Strange...I've never heard Mister Popo talk english...sounded funny though...maybe I'll even meet the others of the Z-Fighters...this is sooo much of a nice dream...no one's ripping me apart, like that Wednesday night two weeks ago, when Frieza chocked me to death and I couldn't sleep for three hours...yelling at me for being late to work...I never realized just how scary my boss can be...scolding me for wearing only black...I swear I saw flames dancing around in mum's eyes...making fun of my love for motorcycles...how can such human ignorance even exist if faced with their unearthly beauty...//, she didn't realize that all that could still happen if she gave her dream enough time to unfold itself, but waved her minds worries away for the pure enjoyment that a simple sip of coffee could give her.


	3. encountering natives or rather aliens

Many thanks go to: ss talos, bluepearlsdrops and jenn!!!

Thank you for your encouraging words! My way to show you my grattitude is a chapter that, comparing it's length to the previous two...actually counts as a real chapter!

As expected everyone was curious enough to track along or in Vegeta's case, he merely had no other option left than to follow his sparring partner along, if he didn't want to loose him to the glorious scents of food which the kitchen naturally procured.

Rounding a corner into the hallway which led to the kitchen Vegeta's sharp saiyan senses could already pick up the scent of the girl, but what his senses told him about her shocked him so much that he paused midstep, frozen with astonishment he stayed in the hallway only a few steps away from the door which lead into the kitchen itself.

"How dare you invade the Lookout!? Who are you? Who sent you? And what are your orders?", Piccolo snarled once he'd stepped into the kitchen, followed closely by the others, with Gohan stretching his head over Dende's shoulder to get a good look at her and not understanding a single word his mentor had said, while Piccolo continued to stalk over to the girl clad in a loose pair of black pj's.

"Sheesh! Quite the nice guy, now are you not?", she hissed irritated, clenching her hands a bit more tightly around the cup in her hands and clutching it protectively to her chest, she didn't want to loose her dear coffee after all.

"_I didn't ask for you to discribe a non__-existant personality trait of mine.",_ he growled back, crossing his arms over his chest and stopping only a foot to her left. That was the moment she realized that it might be a wiser idea to put the coffee cup onto the table for safekeeping, the table wouldn't be of any concern to the namekian, so he wouldn't brake it, ergo her coffee was safe, after all he seemed to be content enough with merely yelling an interrogation at her, at least that's what she figured he'd do judging by his tone of voice and her knowledge of his charakter.

"_But she's right none the less."_, Dendey pointed out lowly, gaining a chuckle from Gohan and Trunks alike.

"_Hi, I'm Goku! And you are?",_ Goku greeted her exuberantly, like he'd greet any of his friends, with hauling her out of the chair and into his arms, squeezing her half to death...or so it seemed, for she was in perfect health again once he'd pulled back to smile down at her.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you Son Goku.", she smiled at him. She hadn't really been able to understand his greeting, but as he'd mentioned his own name, she'd figured that he must've introduced himself.

"_Wait a second. Didn't Mister Popo mention that she didn't seem to understand anything but namekian?"_, Dende wondered in puzzlement after she'd answered Goku.

"_Well, let's just ask her if she can understand us."_, Gohan suggested and stepped forward, reaching out his hand.

"_Konnichiwa!",_ he blurted and blushed a little when he realized how he had to look. A twelve-year-old offering a handshake while his own father had threatened to crush her windpipe not even a minute ago.

"_Konnichiwa.",_ Alex replied modestly, with an accent that brought an unwanted edge to the word.

"_Wow, apparently she's a quick learner."_, Dende was impressed with how fast the girl seemed to pick up on the japanese language.

"_Oh, do come off it already. She's spoken merely one word, with a horrible accent I might add and you already jubilate?"_, Piccolo reprimanded the young god snidely.

"**How come you're here?"**, Vegeta spat at her harshly. He'd finally decided to enter the room and confront the female in their mother tongue or at least what he believed to be their mother tongue. Everything about her screamed SAIYAN!!! Her scent had been a dead giveaway, her built and power level only underlined his suspicion and her eyes and hair were of a dark brown color, so that they, from a certain distance, could be quite easily mistaken for black, but her prescence, the way she held herself was the last straw. Saiyan females had a way about them that made you know not to cross them on instinct, they were fierce warriors and deadly if battle came to their minds. Some races had even believed a female saiyan on the battlefield to be a worse terror than a male one, but those races had been wiped out long ago...but rumors had lingered and dragged on into Frieza's reign...maybe that was why none of the female saiyans had 'accidentally' survived, he wondered briefly.

He had thought that all saiyans were dead, well apart from him, Goku, Radditz and Nappa, when the last two had been still alive there had been four saiyans left and only the former two had gotten around to have children. He would have known if Radditz or Nappa had produced offsprings and he was positive that they hadn't. Besided the female was old enough to only pass as Nappa's daughter, but judging by the length of her hair she was more likely Radditz's...On top of all that there was the fact that she didn't have a tail, but that was easy to explain away, he and Goku had lost their tails themselfes, why shouldn't her father cut it off to protect her. On the other hand, Nappa couldn't have been her father because there was no resemblance between them at all and saiyans usually looked a great deal like their parents did and the female looked anything but Nappa, for she actually looked pretty. For a saiyan she was quite a beauty now that he thought about it.

She looked at Vegeta, confusion written clearly all over her face, but after a little time of thought she answered him none the less.

"**I don't know."** This time her accent wasn't as bad, at least to Vegeta's ears it sounded merely as if she wasn't used to the language anymore, to everyone else it sounded like nothing they'd ever heard before.

"_Do you know her Vegeta?"_, all eyes turned to him after Dende had asked him that.

"_No.", _he stated firmly, glaring daggers at the girl.

"_Then why did she understand you? And why did she answer you?"_, Trunks asked his fathers past-self bewildered.

//Oh my god! How come he know's spanish? And why did Piccolo start speaking english? And why are they continually switching back to japanese? I'm so confused...I want my coffee...//, she decided to let her mind wander and worry about the people of a manga or rather anime standing currently in front of her, while she nourished her body with the delicacy that was known to humans as the very first cup of coffee in the morning. Or in other words, she was trying desperately to cling to the very last thing that was comfortingly familiar in this strange situation, a never ending, ever present life-line of sorts, her beloved coffee.


	4. breakfast musings or unexpected ideas

Please let's just not dwell on how long it took me to update this okay?

Many thanks go to: SSJSweety, Talos the Saiyan(previously ss talos[nice old/new name]), blueyblonde, GiroNatsu and jenn(wow, still with me I am impressed)!!!

Thank you for.......................your patience I guess.

My way to show you what I did in the meantime...is a chapter that actually bears resemblance to the previous humor and wow...is that plot development I see there? Only you can tell me where to take it from here, a review might just be the thing to put me into the right direction!

###***###

Her eyes were darting back and forth between Vegeta, Piccolo and the apparently obnoxious questions of the others both tried to either answer to the best of their knowledge or dodge them entirely by simply forgetting that the question had been asked. It was quite an amusing past time, but she soon grew weary of it all when she didn't understand a single word besides Vegeta's freqzently used '_bakayaro_' or rather it's abbreviation '_baka_'. So naturally with time she grew restless and was searching her mind for something else to do...maybe it would even be something productive for once, like going to work! Nearly choking on her coffee her eyes widened at the realization that she might be late for work, her boss would have a fit! Panicked she searched the kitchen walls for a clock and found one on the counter between the table at which she currently sat and the stove. It was merely 8 a.m. so she needn't have worried she told herself and calmed back down immediately.

*

Noting the suddenly drastic increase of power Goku let his muscles tense on instinct and training, throwing a confused glance at her, but relaxed his posture immediately after she'd spotted the clock, drawing the conclusion that she'd been worried about something, but apparently needn't have bothered. He turned back to the conversation at hand just in time to catch Trunks confused question.

"_So, what do we do with her now?"_, he asked them perplexed.

"_I mean, we can hardly leave her here. What if she just so happens to drop off? Apart from that what about food? You Namekians don't need the stuff and every time I come up here I'm astounded that Mr. Popo is still alive...", _Trunks trailed off, noticing the glare Piccolo was sending him wasn't to be taken lightly.

*

She hadn't realized that her coffee was empty until she tried to take a sip from the cup only to catch air in her mouth and stare down into the empty vessel in which her morning glory had resided just a nanosecond before.

"You one second wait me bring new." Mr. Popo offered immediately upon noticing the look of confused misery and loss on the females face. He was thanked with a genuine smile as he poured her a new cup and she was apparently content to just sip it empty again.

"_What's her problem? It's not like coffee is essential for survival or anything."_, Trunks wondered aloud, but of course only the Z-Senshi could understand him and the subject of conversation was as oblivious as one can be when being talked about in a foreign language.

"_Alright, let's try to handle this like adults. Who want's to keep her: hands up!"_ Son Goku decided to act like an adult and was happily surprised as all hands went up, mainly to slap their faces at his childish behaviour. Of course they had anticipated him to act like the mental six-year-old and say something along the lines of 'it followed me home, can I keep it please?' and they had not been disappointed.

"_She is not a stray dog Kakarott."_ the saiyan prince growled lowly, but decided to just drop the subject at the confused look he was met with.

A gurgling sound interrupted their discussion and Son Gokus eyes warmed up, his facial features relaxing and gazing understandingly at the female sitting at the kitchen table and sipping her coffee quietly.

"_How about we eat some breakfast first and then decide what to do? Such a decision needs to be made with a level head and we all know we'll feel better with a filled stomach." _the strongest saiyan alive grinned at his friends and Mr. Popo just smiled at him and assured him that he would whip up a feast in no time.

No saiyan would ever willingly turn down food, of any edible kind, so all of them settled themselves down onto the chairs around the table, while both namekians remained standing and leaning against the counters as Mr. Popo prepared the food for their guests.

"Is there any food you would like to request in particular?" Dende asked the newest guest to the home the look out had become for him. He was aware of the fact that Mr. Popo knew every single favorite food of the present saiyans, for every meal of the day no less, so he wanted to encourage the girl to be able to add hers onto the list. After all it just appeared fair to treat one saiyan like he treated the other saiyans as well.

"Oh no, thank you for the offer, but I really don't wanna be a bother. Coffee is just fine with me." she smiled, grateful at the kind gesture, but not at all awake enough to force down food at this ungodly hour.

"_Piccolo...I think she is ill...or something."_ the shocked god stood stock still, not even looking at the taller man right next to him.

"_Saiyans aren't as weak as you are. We do not just fall ill in an instant. Besides, she looks just fine." _Vegeta growled snidely. Really now who did these green house escapees think they were dealing with? A race of weaklings like the humans? Oh hell no!

"_I swear there is something wrong with her Vegeta...I mean she just turned down breakfast!"_ The earth god was a little distraught at the thought of a new friend falling ill right after they'd met.

"_Nonsense. No saiyan would..."_ Yet he trailed off to focus his glare onto the female. She looked a little pale and a bit tired, but nothing to be worried about.

"**What's wrong with you?**" Vegeta hated to hit around the bush when he could just confront the target directly.

"**Nothing."** She replied helpfully and the saiyan prince twitched his right eyebrow at her.

"**Why? Something wrong with you?"** The female asked him cheekily and it was just her luck that he wasn't about to set out to exterminate the last female his race had.

Vegeta just growled darkly and huffed out his breath in one go. As he noticed that all other eyes in the room were focused upon him he wanted to slap them all.

"_Nani?"_ He barked at them and they left him in peace.

*

//Wow, what a morning...oh...oooooh! Is that food? Yeah! Food! Oh my god, I so wanna see them stuff their faces until they burst!// She squealed joyously in her head with a momentous smile splitting her face in half. Mr. Popo was just putting the finishing touches onto the scrambled eggs as he noticed he had forgotten something and quickly ran out to fetch it. Sadly enough ways in the look out were a lot longer then they would have been in a regular earth settlement so Alex noticed a slight burning scent starting to permeate the air. Jumping up from her seat she knocked over her coffee and dove towards the stove to save the pan with the scrambled eggs by lifting it from the fire and emptying it's contents onto a platter she was handed by a helpful earth guardian.

"Why thank you." She smiled brightly, not in the least surprised that Dende had done as he had and proceeded to pour a new combination of herbs and eggs into the frying pan just as Mr. Popo returned to the kitchen. Offering him the handle of the pan to finish his fabulous cooking he thanked her profusely, but was waved off with a smile and a shrug.

"No big deal." Alex replied easily and started to head towards the table, where four hungry males were waiting for their first course of breakfast, made up by scrambled eggs, it appeared.

"_Did you just see that, Vegeta? She saved my breakfast!"_ Goku declared proudly and was kicked under the table.

"_What are you thinking you baka?! Of course she saved that plate for her one and only prince!"_ The arrogant twit claimed snidely.

"What exactly are they arguing about now?" She hesitated briefly, not sure if she really should get between both full-blooded saiyans in a hissy-fit.

"Oh they claiming only food themselves for." Mr. Popo tried to put her at ease(, with 'tried' definitely being used as the main operative word here).

"Just so I get this straight...they're fighting about scrambled eggs?" Alex asked for clarification and received a decidedly jerky and definite nod for her troubles.

"Food any they for fight." Mr. Popo continued in the most straight forward way he knew how to.

"**KNOCK IT OFF!"** The female snarled angrily and Vegeta looked momentarily shocked, while Goku looked on confusedly due to the fact that he hadn't understood a single word.

"Neither of you two will get to eat these. There you go for fighting you stupid mongrels." She hissed and put the plate on the table between Gohan and Trunks, slapping Goku's hand away lightly as he reached for it. It wasn't as if she could really keep him from the platter if he put his mind to it, but the gesture appeared to have struck him hard and he dropped his head in defeat with a whimper.

Vegeta on the other hand wore a superior smirk and reached for the entire platter, which was dipped so that the eggs slid down onto a new plate, courtesy of Piccolo, and Alex left him sitting there and holding on to the now empty platter.

"**What do you think you are doing?"** She asked him with a dangerous smile. One thing was for damned sure, both namekians had caught on to her actions more than her words and appeared to be backing her up.

All hell threatened to break loose as Vegeta was about to explode, but his sudden anger evaporated as a new idea struck him, so he used the empty plate to slide the other one towards the females edge of the table. There was no chair in front of her, but the message was clear enough.

"**Okay?"** The prince offered with superiority and even though Alex wasn't hungry in the least, she had to concede that it would be crucial to take him up on the offer. Nodding curtly she took the plate up and snatched herself Gohans fork to eat up at least part of the plate. After just a few forks her stomach reminded her that it did not like food first thing in the morning, so she set the platter down onto the table once more to grab her cup of coffee. Stepping away from the table and leaning back against the counter she proceeded to deminish the cups contents, right after she had refilled it.

"What was that all about?" Dende asked her curiously. He knew saiyans were different to humans and namekians especially, but his curiosity was piqued.

"I don't have the slightest idea. At first I thought they were fighting over breakfast so I attempted to show them how idiotic they are. Didn't work all that well. I guess Vegeta took my actions to mean something else so he offered me the food as a peace maker. I really don't have the slightest idea how he got it into his head that I would want to eat scrambled eggs before noon or anything other than coffee for that matter, but that's a saiyan for you I guess." she murmured quietly in response, contemplating the past scenario as she explained what she thought had taken place to the god only to have Piccolo chuckle about all of their stupidity.

"A peace maker? I swear you are only alive because he thinks you are a saiyan and the last female one of his kind for that matter. By the way, how come you know what they are? Come to think of it, you appear to know a lot a regular human shouldn't." Piccolo summarised and glared at the girl.

"Why, I am a dedicated reader of course!" She grinned winningly and had Trunks chuckling.

"You funny very." The demi-saiyan croaked out in the rusty remains of his namekian knowledge, which his Gohan had taught him. It was quite a task to understand the language, let alone speak it, but now he was glad that he had endured the trouble of doing so. It had been quite useful as a coded way to pass a long their way of attack against the cyborgs, back in the days when it hadn't been just him fighting against them.

"And you apparently lack the knowledge of the most basic grammar rules." The dark haired girl grinned cheekily. It had taken her years to properly grasp the fine art of the english language and she was not about to ridicule another for his grammar apart from pointing out that it wasn't perfect. Actually it was far from perfect, but the lavender haired young man had a lot worse to worry about than the grammar of a language he would be unable to use for...actually...

"I just had the idea! Why don't you travel to Namek in your own time-verse and use their Dragonballs to call up Porunga to wish back both Piccolo and the old Kami-sama? I mean with both of them alive again the Dragonballs should reappear and then you can wish it so that all people are at the state of life they were at before the cyborgs were let loose by Dr. Gero!" Alex was so excited that she almost dropped the empty cup she was now holding in only one hand to better illustrate her words.


End file.
